The subject of the invention is an extractor hood for a kitchen.
As is known, various types of extractor hoods for kitchens exist. The invention relates to hoods which are placed on a vertical wall of the kitchen (secured directly on it, or on an intermediate support unit, which does or does not form part of the kitchen furnishings), or placed above a hob where fumes and/or vapors to be aspirated are generated.
Hoods of the aforementioned type, which will be indicated in the present text as “vertical extractor hoods”, usually comprise a body containing a fan and having an aspiration opening or inlet for the fumes and/or vapors aspirated and an outlet or discharge opening for whatever is aspirated. The outlet opening can be connected to a duct which transfers these fumes and/or vapors outside the environment where they have been generated or this outlet opening can be provided with appropriate known filtering means, and also opens into said environment, transferring whatever has been aspirated into the latter after filtering.
The aspiration opening can be provided at a portion of the hood arranged above the hob of the kitchen, and parallel to this surface. Or, this opening is placed at a lateral surface of the hood where there is a movable panel which can be arranged inclined relative to this opening so as to make it possible to draw into it fumes and/or vapors aspirated. Other extractor hoods have portions which are formed in various ways associated with this inlet opening for the fumes and/or vapors, or which hoods themselves contain this opening.
With particular reference to the vertical hoods with an aspiration opening in a lateral surface, these hoods comprise a body which usually has a first and a second surface with a large size: a first surface is placed on the kitchen wall (for example it is secured to the wall), whereas the second surface contains said aspiration opening.
These surfaces are connected to other, smaller lateral walls or surfaces of the body of the hood. Inside this body there is a fan which aspirates the fumes and/or vapors from the aspiration opening and sends them to the discharge opening.
Usually, the second surface is placed inclined relative to the first in order to assist the aspiration by the fan. In addition, the aspiration opening of said second surface is usually covered by one or more movable panels which can assist the aspiration action of the fan.
These vertical hoods with the aspiration opening in a lateral surface are aesthetically very attractive.